Arranged
by Haiku Kitten
Summary: Brainy is forced to make a tough decision in order to save Colu. But what does Superman have to say about it? SM/B5, OC/B5, Non-con
1. Greater Good

**Arranged**

Author: Haiku

Rating: M

Fandom: Animated Legion of Super-Heroes

Pairing: Superman/Brainiac 5

Warnings: Non-consensual sex in later chapters, violence, and abuse.

Author's Note: This fic was heavily influenced my Legionnaires #8, when the Colu government attempted to force Brainiac 5 to remain on Colu, claiming that he was technically property of Colu. So, I took the animated series and came up with this.

Disclaimer: Legion is not mine. Bulack and Lord Borin, however, were created by me and are not associated with any version of LOSH.

**Arranged**

**Chapter One: Greater Good**

Brainiac 5 had his bags packed. It didn't matter what his friends said to try and convince him to stay. He knew better than to think that the Legion was a good place for him right now. Still reeling from the onslaught of new emotions – love, hate, shame, so much shame – he needed to get away. He wasn't going all that far, just an apartment on a nearby planet, but he hadn't told his fellow Legionnaires. This way they wouldn't try to contact him. He wanted to be on his own for now. When he'd gotten things straight, he would return.

And yet if they really needed him for something, it would be simple enough for them to track him down. He couldn't bring himself to sever the ties completely. They had been a makeshift family of big brothers and sisters for him since he'd joined. If they ever needed anything, he knew it was his obligation to assist them.

Superman never once told him not to go; and part of Brainy wondered if Superman really did trust his judgment that much or if he thought Brainy a liability to the legion now. Brainy couldn't make up his mind if he was grateful or if he'd wanted Clark to insist that he remain with the Legion. But then, there were lots of things he'd hoped of Clark and honestly, he was certain that the most he deserved from the man of steel was what Clark had given – if even that.

"You're certain you'll be alright?" Saturn Girl questioned worriedly as she and Lightning Lad stood outside the small cruiser Brainy was taking. "Brainy, if you need anything at all, you call us. Don't try to handle it on your own and end up getting killed or something, okay?"

There were tears bright in her eyes but they didn't fall just yet. She was holding strong, trying to be supportive. Brainy reached out a hand to her and tried a tiny smile. "I'll call you," he promised, his smile growing a little when she firmly grasped his hand. "I'll be back one day. I just need time off from being Brainiac 5, you know?"

"Oh, come here, you." Lightning Lad suddenly grabbed Brainy up in a bear hug, squeezing the former android so hard that Brainy's new lungs were barely receiving efficient oxygen. But aside from a shocked expression on his face when Lightning Lad finally put him down, he didn't object. Not even when the taller boy ruffled his hair with one big, fight worn hand. "You listen – if you make us worry, I swear I'll kill you."

"That would be counterproductive, Lightning Lad," Brainy replied pragmatically as he ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to fix the damage inflicted on the locks by his friend. "I'll try not to make you worry. Don't make yourselves worry. I can take care of myself, you know."

–

It was easy enough to settle down in the small space he'd rented for himself. It was a pretty nice apartment, really, and it had a pleasant view of the river the flowed just outside of city limits. Before too long, Brainy had set himself up a makeshift lab in front of the window so he could look outside while he worked. He had a job, simple and efficient for paying the bills, that consisted of overseeing the maintenance of the computers at the local library. He'd met very few people, being more than a little antisocial and reclusive, but he was content.

A little lonely sometimes but content.

He'd never intended to contact Colu at all, not after what he'd done to his home world. That was not his purpose for setting up the communication device in his apartment. The device was merely intended for emergency situations and even then, the only people he planned on contacting with it were the Legionnaires. In fact, an entire week went by after he'd finished it before he even mustered up the courage to turn it on. It bothered him to note that his hand shook as he reached for the power switch.

When the screen fizzled to life, the green, robotic face that flickered into view sent the young genius stumbling backwards. "E-Elder," he stuttered. The Coluan female, the one who had sentenced him to "reprogramming" before he'd taken over Colu, nodded slightly in his direction. "How did you find me?" he questioned before he'd thought about the words.

"It was simple enough to track you, Brainiac 5," she replied. "Though we have been trying to contact you since you left the Legion of Superheroes. A foolish choice on your part. The Legion was a much more impressive employment. Library maintenance is far below one of your intelligence."

His eyes hardened and he quickly remembered why he disliked his people so much. "It's a worthy position," he objected. "Someone has to do it. A public library is a very important service to provide for the people; it contributes to the education and betterment of the population."

"This planet is hardly worth the bother," the elder replied disdainfully. "However, we have not contacted you to discuss your career goals. It is unfortunate but there is a situation here on Colu that requires your assistance. We understand that you remain a member of the Legion and are thereby obligated to assist planets in peril. Is this accurate?"

"It is correct but hardly consequential," Brainy replied with a shrug of his shoulders, scowling with his lower lip slightly stuck out. "Alone I'm not exactly a useful Legionnaire. You'd be far better off actually contacting the Legion. They're equipped to deal with this of thing."

"That expression is not very becoming of you, Brainiac 5." The elder Coluan sounded more than a little annoyed now. "If this was a matter that could be dealt with by the Legion, Colu would be more than capable of dealing with it themselves. As it stands, this is a different kind of situation and you are the only suitable solution."

Brainiac didn't like the way that sounded. In fact, he was almost tempted to just turn the device off and pretend they had never called him. It was his responsibility as a superhero, however, to protect the innocent and even if he didn't like them, Colu was populated by innocent people. "I'm on leave," he snapped. "But if you really need my assistance, go ahead and explain what's happening. Perhaps I can be of help from a distance."

The image on the screen suddenly changed to a picture of a man, humanoid in form though his skin was a deep purple color. His face was undeniably handsome but there was something about it that seemed... sinister. "This is Lord Borin from the neighboring planet of Bulack. His people are below our intelligence, of course, but they have superior weaponry. Bulackians are extremely violent in nature and have up until this point refused to join the United Planets. However, they are powerful allies, if they can be won over. Colu has offered them a partnership, to avoid the attack that they had previously planned, but they want insurance. Lord Borin has agreed to marry a Coluan citizen to unite Colu and Bulack. However, there is only one such citizen who is acceptable for such a union."

Understanding washed over Brainy. His jaw dropped in shock. "Never," he responded venomously. "Never in a million years! I have estranged myself from Colu – as far as I am concerned, I am no longer a citizen! If Bulack is as much of a threat as you say it is, then this is obviously a task for the Legion."

"The Legion will not be able to save Colu, Brainiac 5." The image of Lord Borin disappeared to be replaced by the Coluan Elder. "The Bulackians could reduce our planet to a wasteland within a few moments if they so chose – we have fought them for some time now with little success. I can assure you that _you_ were our last resort. If you choose todecline and involve the legion, you will be sacrificing Colu and all of its inhabitants. However, if you agree to this arrangement, Colu will be saved and the Legion will have time enough to prevent Bulack's conquest from spreading to other planets."

"This is unethical," Brainy murmured, wide-eyed. "Colu has never engaged in such before." However, he couldn't deny that she had a point. Like it or not, he couldn't stand aside and let Colu be destroyed. "Why, exactly, have I been chosen for this? I am no longer even a full Coluan."

He could actually see the look of disdain on her face. "That is, in fact, why you have been chosen. We offered Lord Borin his choice of Colu's citizens and his response was... uncouth, to say the least. In summary, he wishes a spouse with whom he can actually copulate."

"C-Copulate?" All the color drained out of Brainy's face. "This is outrageous, I refuse to cooperate with this. You can't honestly expect me to go along with it!"

"I expect you to go along with it because of who you are," the elder replied. "A citizen of Colu and a Legionnaire. As much as it pains me to say it, Brainiac 5, you are our only hope. I will send all of the details to your system so that you will be educated. Please inform yourself while you wait for the escort we will be sending to retrieve you."

Before Brainy could object, the screen went blank.

–

The first few times Brainiac 5 had taken a shower, he had hated it. For one thing, it turned out that his new human form had severe OCD tendencies not unlike his habits as an android. He didn't like being drenched in water, it didn't seem like something one was supposed to do. Another reason why he didn't like them was because he knew that he absolutely had to clean his entire body but he hadn't liked touching himself like that.

Humans were warm and full of life and spirit and androids were cold and dead and heartless. Brainy had wanted to be human for that warmth, for life, for a heart. But androids were clean and sterilized and humans were messy and full of germs and inappropriate thoughts and feelings and now that Brainy shared that in common with them, he wasn't so sure he didn't want to be cold and unfeeling. Untouchable.

This time, he cleaned himself thoroughly. He was careful to get the ink stains off his fingers, all the dirt out from under his nails. If he was going to sacrifice his freedom for Colu's safety, he might as well do it right and reduce the chances of making this Borin guy mad before his forces evacuated Colu.

He heard commotion in the hallway as he stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he went to the door of his apartment and opened it slightly to peer out, wondering what was going on out there. He rolled his eyes in annoyance when he realized it was his "escort," two Coluan males who were opening every door in the hall as they came to it, no doubt looking for him. Understandably, his neighbors weren't pleased with the intrusion and they were making it known. Very few of them trusted Coluans anyway.

It would have been kindest of him to direct their attention to his door and save the rest of his neighbors any more trouble but Brainy wasn't in a good mood and it was harmless at any rate. So he quietly closed his door again and set about getting dressed – in his Legion uniform, which had lain abandoned in the bottom of his underwear drawer since he moved here.

He'd just finished pulling on his boots when his door opened and the escort stepped inside. "Brainiac 5, why did you not simply announce your location?" one of them questioned. Brainy shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Didn't hear you," he replied in a bored tone, refusing to look at them. It was his way of defying them and he knew it wouldn't matter to them at all but it made him feel a little better.

Still, there was a pit in his stomach and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was about to make a very bad decision.

He eyed the two Coluans curiously. "What happens if I refuse to come with you?" he asked before absently pretending to examine his finger nails.

"We are under orders to bring you to Colu and present you to Lord Borin," one of them replied. "In the event that you do not come of your own free will, we are to take you into custody on the basis that you are still technically underage and therefor the property of Colu."

"Figures." Brainy couldn't help pouting; one of those pesky human habits that he couldn't seem to overcome. He grabbed his belt and buckled it around his waist. "Well, let's see if I'm smart enough to get the smartest race in the galaxy out of this."

–

"I'm just saying, it worries me sometimes." Phantom Girl hovered beside Superman, looking for an agreement. "I mean, you can't tell me it doesn't bother you that he never even calls. We should at least know where he is."

Superman smiled at her but shook his head. "I understand how you feel, Phantom Girl, but he asked that we wait and let him contact us when he's ready. I'm sure he's fine. He would let us know if something happened."

"Hey, you guys!" Chameleon Boy came running up to them from the other end of the hall. "You have got to get to the meeting room! Brainy's on the line!"

Despite his earlier words to Phantom Girl, Superman was suddenly nothing more than a blue and red blur as he used to super speed to zip past Chameleon Boy to the meeting room. Phantom Girl couldn't help snickering as she watched him go. "Sure, Clark, you're not worried at all," she said, putting her hands on her hips as she and Cham followed at a much slower pace.

"It's not a dress, Lightning Lad," Brainy was saying from the vidscreen when Superman arrived. "It's a ceremonial robe – it doesn't even look like a dress."

"Right." Lightning Lad still looked skeptical but he shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, a ceremonial robe, then. Why are you wearing a ceremonial robe?"

Brainy sighed, obviously annoyed, but his eyes weren't on Lightning Lad – they were scanning the room. "I said that I would explain everything in a minute," he snapped. Then his gaze landed on Superman and he smiled softly. "Clark."

"Hey, Brainy," Superman replied with a smile of his own. It was so good to see his friend again, despite the odd "ceremonial robe" Brainy was dressed in. He could see how Lightning Lad had mistaken it for a dress – it was quite lovely. The material was a deep shade of purple with intricate green brocade bordering the sleeves and neckline. "You're looking great," he remarked without thinking about the words before he spoke. "How are you?"

The Coluan's cheeks darkened with embarrassment. "Ah... well, I'm afraid I... have called for an unpleasant reason." He lifted his Legion belt and ring. "I'm... resigning from the Legion since I will be unable to return to active duty."

"What?!" Lightning Lad exclaimed. "Brainy, what are you talking about?! You swore you were going to come back!"

Beside him, Cosmic Boy elbowed Lightning Lad sharply. "Brainiac 5, please explain," the Braalian requested in a much calmer voice.

"My plans have been unexpectedly altered," Brainy continued, his head drooping. "I will be unable to return because I... I am getting married."

Superman's heart skipped a beat. Brainy was... getting married?

"Married?" Saturn Girl's eyes grew wide. "Brainy, by the rings... why didn't you tell us earlier?"

Brainy's lips formed a thin line. "I was unaware of it until today. Listen, that's not the only reason I called. I need you to investigate the planet Bulack and, in particular, a Lord Borin. The planet's military has been attacking planets outside of the U.P. Unless they agree to become allies with Bulack. I'm sure you can all see why this is troublesome – not only is it unacceptable for these planets to be bullied in such a manner, I suspect that Bulack is planning something bigger and is gathering forces."

"Wait, how do you know about this?" Lightning Lad questioned. "And what is all this about getting married?! B5, you've got some explaining to do."

"Yes, well, if you'd quit interrupting me," Brainy grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Bulack threatened war on Colu. Obviously Coluans are extremely intelligent and we have a reasonable military force but Bulack overwhelms us."

"We? Us?" Superman stepped forward, frowning. "Brainy, I don't understand. I thought you estranged yourself from Colu?"

"I did." Brainy was starting to look distressed. The fingers of his right hand thrummed against his arm nervously. "Just listen. Colu surrendered to Bulack but it is Bulackian tradition for one of their warlords to take a bride from the conquered planets, as a sign of loyalty from the planet in question. Colu doesn't have any other humanoid citizens..."

For a long moment, there was complete silence in the room. The Legionnaires all looked horrified and Brainy quickly looked away from them. Finally, Saturn Girl spoke.

"They're forcing you to marry a warlord from Bulack?" she questioned gently.

Brainy shook his head. "Not technically. It's my duty to protect people, even if I no longer associate myself with Colu. If I refuse to cooperate, Bulack will attack Colu. I can't have that on my conscience. There's no other way – my first thought was to bring in reinforcement but Colu would be annihilated before help got there. All I can see to do is to agree to this marriage and buy some time for the U.P. to amass the military needed to fight them."

"Brainy, you can't do this," Superman said, staring up at his friend in horror. "We can't let you sacrifice yourself like that."

The Coluan finally looked at them again. "I... I am scared, Clark, but I know in my heart that this is the right thing to do. I can't let Colu down again. Please understand. Goodbye, all of you."

Before anyone could say another word, the screen went black.

TBC


	2. Powerless

**Arranged**

**By: **Haiku

**Fandom: **Legion of Super-Heroes, Animated

**Pairing: **Superman/Brainiac 5, OC/Brainiac 5

**Rating: **M

See first chapter for warnings.

**Author's Note: **Here's a Christmas present for you guys, since I had a little time. =) If the plot seems a little confusing right now, don't worry – next chapter, a few things are going to unfold that will make things make more sense. For now, enjoy this chapter.

**Arranged**

**Chapter Two: Powerless**

"Lord Borin, as you requested, we located for you a more acceptable bride. Brainiac 5 is completely organic – an anomaly among our kind. We hope that he will be an acceptable symbol of our loyalty to Bulack. In addition to being completely organic, he is a twelfth level intelligence – the highest intelligence on the planet Colu."

Brainy tried not to flinch when his new "fiancé" gripped his chin and lifted his face up. The Bulackian snorted and let go again. "The Overlords of Bulack have accepted the tribute," Borin said coldly to the Coluan matron, "although he does not particularly please me."

"Our apologies, Lord Borin," the matron replied with a sharper edge to her tone. "However, I think you will find him more to your liking than you suspect. As I said before, Brainiac 5 is the most intelligent Coluan alive. He is very important to us." Brainy glanced at her, surprised, but she refused to meet his gaze.

"What kind of name is Brainiac 5?" Borin demanded, scowling. "Doesn't he have a real name, at least? Brainiac 5 sounds like a computer." He sniffed. "You and I have already discussed my feelings towards machine-kind."

The matron tried not to look annoyed but Brainy could tell anyway. "His birth name is Querl Dox, if it pleases you more," she said finally. "Brainiac 5 is his honorary title here on Colu."

"He won't need that title anymore," Borin said simply, waving his hand at the matron. "Querl will do just fine. Come along, Querl, I grow weary and wish to return to my quarters before the ceremony begins."

Brainy remained where he was. "I'm sorry… what?" he spoke, staring at the Bulackian. "Why would I need to accompany you?" They weren't even married yet and this guy was acting like he owned him! Brainy shot a glare at the matron.

"Did you just question me?" Borin turned to Brainy with a look of disbelief. "I said, come along!" Before Brainy could object, Borin grabbed hold of his wrist and began to pull him along. Brainy tripped over his robe as he tried to keep up with the man, only barely managing to stay upright.

"Slow down!" he exclaimed. "I can't keep up!"

In response, Borin abruptly stopped and looked down at Brainy with a scowl. "Insolence! You will do as I tell you to without complaints!" He drew his hand back and brought it across Brainy's face without another thought.

Brainy gasped in surprise, the blow snapping his head to the side with its intensity. He stumbled, the confining robes preventing him from properly regaining his balance, and he hit his knees. "You… You hit me," he spoke softly, shocked.

"That is what happens when you speak out of place." Borin took hold of Brainy's arm and pulled the Coluan back onto his feet. "Come along, Querl, _quietly._"

What had he gotten himself into, Brainy wondered? Arranged marriage was one thing. However, Borin was treating him as little better than a slave! This was not what he had expected. The most daunting thought he'd had up until this moment was the idea of having sex with someone he wouldn't like or wasn't attracted to. Now he was fairly certain that it didn't matter if he liked Borin or not – the Bulackian would get his way. Desperate, Brainy glanced over his shoulder at the matron. "Matron, this behavior…! How can I be expected to put myself in a potentially abusive relationship?! I was not expecting to be treated like property!"

"The sacrifice you are making for Colu has been duly noted, Querl," the matron replied, dropping his title for the first time since it had been awarded to him. The insinuation made Brainy's blood run cold. "However, whether or not Lord Borin's treatment of you displeases us is irrelevant. Keep in mind that you are all that is keeping your people safe from harm."

It wasn't fair to lay that burden on his shoulders. Brainy was really starting to regret ever agreeing to help. Granted, he'd gone over the entire predicament in his mind a million times and couldn't find an alternative solution but surely an entire planet of Coluans was capable of saving themselves… said the kid that converted them all into his own personal minions.

Okay, so maybe he owed them.

"Enough of this!" Borin bellowed, losing patience. "I grow tired of your voices!" He grabbed Brainy's arm once more and pulled him back up. Brainy hissed as the man's fingers gripped hard enough to bruise. "You were not granted permission to speak and you will keep your mouth shut, understood?"

Overwhelmed, Brainy nodded hesitantly.

"I will see you both at the ceremony," the Coluan matron spoke calmly. "Until then, Querl, please do as Lord Borin wishes. It will make this easier for you."

Brainy doubted that very much but his face was still tender from the blow and a bruise was likely to form. There was no need to add more bruises to it before he was forced to marry this man in front of all of Colu. Reluctantly, he allowed the Bulackian to drag him down the hall, doing his best to stay upright as the man continued to pull him along at a far too fast pace.

He nearly fell over again when they reached Borin's quarters and he was dismissively pushed inside. Luckily, he managed to brace himself against the wall. "I guess you've never heard about a marriage being a partnership?" he couldn't help grumbling quietly. Borin appeared not to hear, or possibly just ignored the comment, as he moved past Brainy to the adjacent bathing room. Brainy stared after him for a moment, cautious, before moving over to the room's large windows.

The windows overlooked the city, showing a surprisingly normal scene below. Most Coluans did prefer their more human forms for daily life. From this high up, they almost looked like any other race of green aliens. However, Brainy knew that no matter what they looked like, they _weren't _humanoid.

Added to the scene since the last time he'd been here were various Bulackian soldiers, walking amongst the citizens with their weapons in hand; a reminder of why Brainy had to go through with this. He just had to tell himself that it wasn't permanent. He was buying time; that was all.

Something in the crowd below caught his attention and he strained to get a better look. That red and blue… no, it couldn't be. But he couldn't make out any details. It was times like this when he really regretted being human.

He shook his head and backed away from the window. Superman couldn't be here. Maybe it was a little wishful thinking on his part and he was just imagining things. With a sigh, he sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. Was there no way out of this?

--

"Excuse me," Clark spoke politely as he stopped to Coluan woman, "we're looking for someone. He's about 5'5", blonde, dresses in purple?"

The woman blinked at him and then gestured to around to the many other Coluans who surrounded them – about fifty percent of which were blonde and dressed in purple. "I am sorry," she spoke politely. "Perhaps an additional description would be of assistance in locating this person."

"Well, you see, he's a little _different_," Lightning Lad spoke up. "He's, uh, he's actually like _us _but he's… the same color as you?"

The woman looked scandalized and Clark rubbed his temples. "What he means to say is, we're looking for an organic Coluan," he said in an attempt to smooth things over. "Maybe you know of him; Brainiac 5 from the Legion of Super-Heroes."

A look of understanding dawned on the woman's face. "Oh, are you here for the ceremony?" she asked brightly. "I am not sure where Brainiac 5 is at the moment but the ceremony will begin in exactly two hours and forty-seven minutes, Earth time. It will be held in the Grand Hall."

"Uh, could you tell us where that is?" Clack asked with a smile.

"Certainly," she replied, lifting her wrist. A hologram of a map materialized in the air. "Follow this road exactly 1.6 miles north-east to the center of the city." She indicated the road with her free hand.

Clark bowed to her respectfully and motioned for Lightning Lad to do the same. "Thank you very much, ma'am. We appreciate the help."

"Well, at least we know where everything's going down," Garth grumbled as they followed the woman's directions. He eyed the surrounding buildings with a frown. "Every time I come here, I remember why there are never any good television shows from Colu," he muttered.

"It's… a little bit like walking around inside a Tetris game," Clark agreed.

Garth gave him an odd look. "A what game?" the Winathian questioned with a frown.

--

Brainy was deep in thought when Borin finally reentered the room. He snapped out of it when he felt fingers lightly stroking his hair, jerking away from the touch and looking up to find the Bulackian staring down at him. "O-Oh, Lord Borin," he stuttered in surprise, scooting away from the man slightly. "My apologies, I didn't realize it was you."

"Your hair is too short," Borin said, running his hand through Brainy's locks again. "You'll be growing it out from this point onwards. At least you're still young." Brainy felt decidedly more insulted, the more the Bulackian spoke. "There's nothing that can be done about the green skin but I can live with that as long as it doesn't feel too much like I'm sprocking a man."

Heat rose to Brainy's cheeks and he quickly stood up. "I understand if you are unhappy about this union, Lord Borin," he spoke diplomatically as he drew his robes a little closer around himself. "It isn't my idea of happily ever after either but it is necessary for us to cooperate with each other. I will attempt to…" He licked his dry lips nervously, his stomach doing flip flops. "I hope that I can hold up my end of the bargain well enough," he finished with as much dignity as he could muster.

To his shame, Borin began to laugh. "Sounds impressive but you're talking about it like you're a peace ambassador or something. Let's get this straight – you're being _given _to me. After today, I will own you and Bulack will own this entire planet. My government isn't concerned with anything past what this planet can provide for us. They won't care how well you and I get along."

"Slavery is illegal in the U.P. and has been for the last 300 years!" Brainy shot back, his expression hardening. "If you think you can get away with holding a U.P. citizen against their will, you are sorely mistaken."

"I'm not holding you against you against your will," Borin replied calmly. "You're staying with me of your own free will. Because if you don't, you're already aware that Bulack can push one button and blow up this entire planet." He smirked. "You're at my mercy."

Trembling, Brainy turned away from the man, swearing under his breath. "You have crossed the wrong people," he warned. "They've been suppressed before and they won't stand for it."

Borin walked towards him and settled his hands on Brainy's shoulders, turning the genius to face him. "Listen to me." He leaned down, his lips next to Brainy's ear. "You'll do well to keep your opinions to yourself. Or else I'll have to punish you again."

"Then punish me," Brainy spat even as a shiver ran down his spine. "Because I will never bow to your rule, you disgusting ape."

However Borin might have responded to that, he was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Borin released Brainy and backed off. "Who is it?" he called.

"Apologies for disturbing you, Lord Borin," a Coluan voice replied, "but it is time to prepare for the ceremony."

Borin fixed Brainy with a stern look. "It will have to wait for now," he replied. "But you _will _learn to obey me."

--

Clark was trying to lay low but it was kind of hard for two non-Coluans dressed in spandex costumes to travel inconspicuously in the planet's capital city. Metaire was absolutely crawling with Coluans, and also quite a few of what he assumed were Bulackian warriors, patrolling the streets like police officers. They'd already been stopped several times and interrogated. However, upon making their Legion status known, the Bulackians always backed off.

"They're trying to avoid drawing attention to their selves by attacking anyone associated with U.P. law enforcement," Garth surmised after this had happened a couple times. "That's bad news, not good news. Brainy's right, something is going on with these guys."

The Coluans were keeping their mouths shut but it was clear that the Bulackians made them uneasy. They glanced at the soldiers over their shoulders and purposefully avoided contact with them, whereas they merely seemed confused by Clark's and Garth's presence.

"I thought they said the ceremony was going to be here," Clark muttered as they reached the Great Hall and stepped inside. There was no sign of decorations, not even a snack table set up. The only thing that indicated something was happening were the many well-dressed Coluans filing inside and taking seats in the main room. "This is more like attending a trial," the Kryptonian muttered.

"Well, no one said Coluans were well known for their parties," Garth replied as he took a seat. "Are you really that surprised?"

Clark had to admit that he wasn't. After all, Brainy was one of his dearest friends but he'd never put him in charge of any kind of celebration. "Good point," he replied, sitting down. "So, now what do we do? How do we stop this?"

"We might not be able to," Garth replied somberly. "We don't know what would happen to Colu if we just swooped in and took him. He's already made the decision to put Colu before himself. There's not much we can do to stop that but we can try to find out what's going on while we're here."

"You're saying we might have to let these monsters take him," Clark muttered, glancing at one of the Bulackian soldiers standing nearby. "I don't think I can do that, Lightning Lad. Brainy's my friend. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I just stood by and let someone take advantage of him."

"It's a matter of saving a whole planet right now and saving Brainy later, or saving Brainy right now and losing Colu," Garth reminded him. "Superman, I know you care about him. We all do. But there have been Legionnaires who gave their lives for the greater good and we all know that it's always a possibility. At least Brainy's not being killed; he'll be alive when we can finally take him back."

Reluctantly, Clark nodded. "You're right, of course. It's just hard to let this happen. I'm supposed to be Superman, so why can't I save my own friend?"

--

Brainy tried to calm his nerves as he waited for the cue to step out into the Great Hall. Coluan marriages were not very ceremonial, despite the proceedings being referred to as a ceremony, but there were some things always observed. The two soon-to-be spouses always stepped into the Hall from opposite entrances and met in front of the official who would marry them, and they were always dressed in special robes, like the heavy, constricting ones that Brainy had been struggling with.

He just hoped he'd make it all the way to the official without passing out or something.

Then he heard his cue – the soft, solemn synthesized music that echoed through the big hall. Brainy took a deep breath and stepped through the doors. Heads turned to look at him as he entered and he looked across the room to see Borin stride confidently into the room, still dressed in his own Bulackian wear. The man caught his gaze and smirked back. Quickly, Brainy looked away and trained his eyes on the floor as he walked towards the center of the room, past the many people in their seats.

"Brainy," a voice whispered to his right and a hand reached out to snag his wrist. He gasped sharply in surprise before identifying the owner of the voice.

"S-Superman?" he stuttered in a whisper, eyes wide as he stared at his friend. Clark still had a firm hold on his wrist. "What… What are you doing here?!"

Clark raised a finger to his lips. "We're going to figure out how to get you out of this when we can," he replied quietly, releasing Brainy. "Just hold tight." Beside Clark, Lightning Lad gave Brainy a thumbs-up.

Numbly, Brainy nodded. "I… I have to go," he mumbled to them apologetically, noticing that Borin had already reached the official and was tapping his foot impatiently. "… Thank you," he added before scurrying past them.

"Friends of yours?" Borin questioned with a raised eyebrow as Brainy reached him. He took Brainy's hand in his, a gesture that would appear affectionate to everyone else in the room, but squeezed it so hard that Brainy flinched in pain. "I might have to meet them later."

"They're not important," Brainy whispered in return. "They just wanted to be here. I'm sure they'll leave after the ceremony is over."

The Coluan official cleared his throat to get their attention and presented them with the appropriate documents and writing implements. "Sign each place indicated. By signing this document, you are both submitting to a legally binding marriage that is only to be broken if so decided in an appropriate court of law or if either of you were to meet your demise."

Borin picked up a pen and carelessly scribbled his name on the documents, barely listening to the officials. Hesitantly, Brainy picked up the other pen and began to slowly sign his own name. It felt weird, writing down "Querl Dox" on a document instead of "Brainiac 5." But according to Borin, he wasn't Brainiac 5 anymore. It was probably best if he let go of that title for now.

When he finished, he placed the pen back down on the table and waited silently. The official took the documents and looked over them critically. "Very well," he spoke finally. "I hereby declare the legal union of Querl Dox of Colu to Lord Borin of Bulack. The ceremony is adjourned."

Just like that, it was over. Querl felt numb as he watched the official leave. Wasn't anyone going to object? Wasn't Clark going to come running and tell him it was all just a bad dream?

He barely felt Borin's hand on his shoulder as the other man guided him to the exit. "Behave and they'll be safe," the Bulackian warned. "Your people are counting on you, aren't they? Look, they're watching. Smile for them."

Brainy looked up then and saw the Coluans gathered outside the Hall, all watching with rapt attention. Feeling Borin squeeze his shoulder in warning, he managed to smile weakly at them. Surely they could all tell that the smile was forced. Surely they could see that the last thing he wanted to do was go with this man.

A hovercraft pulled up nearby. Brainy glanced over his shoulder as Borin pulled him towards the vehicle, eyes scanning the crowd frantically for the person he was sure would be there. Finally, his eyes landed on the caped hero he'd been head over heels for so long. Clark was watching, looking torn, but not speaking a word.

"Clark," Brainy whispered helplessly. "Do something. Do something, Clark." His breath hitched as Borin tried to push him into the backseat of the hovercraft and he balked. "No, Clark, do something!" he spoke louder, suddenly panicked. "Clark! Don't let him take me, Clark!"

"Brainy?" Clark was moving towards them, looking just as panicked as Brainy was. "God, Brainy, I'm so sorry. I don't think I can do anything."

Brainy shook his head rapidly and clawed at Borin's hands as he fought to escape. "No, Clark, I'm scared. I can't do it, you've got to help. Please help me."

Clark froze a few feet away. "What about Colu? Brainy, I can't… I'm so sorry. I'll come for you, I promise. It won't be for long."

The Coluan stared at his friend in disbelief, still shaking his head. "Please," he begged, going limp in Borin's hold. The Bulackian shoved him into the hovercraft roughly. As quickly as he could, Brainy twisted to look out the back window, pressing his hands against the glass. "Clark!"

Staring out the window as Superman, of all people, just stood there staring back, Brainy felt his heart sink. Slowly, he sank down in his seat, his breath coming in shuddering gasps. He covered his face in his hands, shocked. He'd _begged _and Clark had still let him go. He'd begged!

"You'll learn not to behave like that," Borin stated coldly. "Don't forget – I own you now."

~TBC


End file.
